This invention relates generally to head cover assemblies for compressors, and more specifically to head cover assemblies for multiple cylinder compressors.
Dual cylinder, reciprocating compressors generally include a pair of pistons which reciprocate within a pair of cylinders, a pair of valve plates, and a pair of cylinder heads or a single piece cylinder head assembly. Each cylinder head includes an enclosed intake volume and exhaust volume. The gas or air is valved into and out of the compressor cylinders from the enclosed intake volumes in communication with the compressor inlet, to the enclosed exhaust volumes in communication with the compressor outlet.
The present invention provides a head cover assembly for a two cylinder compressor mounted over the compressor cylinders. Such a two cylinder compressor is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,126,410, which is hereby expressly incorporated by reference. The head cover assembly includes a one piece valve plate with a pair of removable heads. The valve plate includes two substantially identical cylinder covers disposed over a pair of plate sections, thereby enclosing a volume above each plate section with the head installed. Each cylinder cover includes a divider wall which divides the enclosed volume of the cover into an intake volume and an exhaust volume. The exhaust volumes of each cylinder cover are in communication with one another through a passageway in the center portion of the valve plate connecting the two cylinder covers. The intake volumes are similarly communicated through a passageway in the center portion. The intake volume enclosed by each cylinder cover is in communication with an inlet port for drawing air into the compressor. The exhaust volume of each cylinder cover is in communication with an exhaust port for expelling air from the compressor.
Each plate section includes a first side, a second side, a first bore, and a second bore. A first valve is connected to the first side of the plate section for controlling flow into the cylinder through the first bore, and a second valve is connected to the second side of the plate section for controlling flow out of the cylinder through the second bore.
As the piston travels through its downstroke, air is drawn into the inlet volume through the inlet port, and into the cylinder through the second valve. As the piston travels through its upstroke, air within the cylinder is passed through the second valve and into the exhaust volume. The air passes from the exhaust volume out of the head cover assembly through the exhaust port.
One embodiment of the present invention provides a multiple cylinder pump. The pump includes at least two separate cylinder housings, a pair of pistons, a one piece valve plate, and a pair of heads for the valve plate. Each cylinder housing defines a cylinder with an axis. The axes are parallel and spaced apart. Each piston is reciprocable in a corresponding one of the cylinders. The one piece valve plate includes a plate section for each of the cylinder housings.
In another embodiment of the pump, the valve plate includes with each plate section a chamber portion having an intake volume and an exhaust volume with a divider wall between the intake volume and the exhaust volume. In certain embodiments, the divider wall is straight.
In yet another embodiment of the pump, the valve plate includes a center portion which fluidly connects the corresponding intake volumes and exhaust volumes.
In still another embodiment, the pump further comprises at least one gasket between the cylinder housings and the valve plate.
In yet another embodiment, the pump further comprises a gasket for each head to seal the head to the valve plate.
The present invention further provides an embodiment of a head cover assembly for a pump having multiple cylinders. The head cover assembly includes a one piece valve plate including a plate section for at least two of the cylinders of the pump and at least one head for the valve plate.
In another embodiment of the head cover assembly, the valve plate includes with each plate section a chamber portion having an intake volume and an exhaust volume.
In certain embodiments of the head cover assembly, the valve plate is a die cast aluminum alloy.
In yet another embodiment of the head cover assembly, each plate section includes a pair of valves.
In still another embodiment of the head cover assembly, the valve plate includes a center portion which fluidly connects the plate sections
The present invention still further provides a head cover assembly for a pump having at least two separate cylinders. The assembly including a plate section for each of the cylinders, the plate sections being formed together in a single piece of continuous material.
In yet another embodiment of the head cover assembly, each plate section includes a continuous side wall extending substantially perpendicular around the perimeter of the valve place and a divider wall extending substantially perpendicular from the plate section and spanning the side wall providing an intake chamber and an exhaust chamber. The assembly further comprises a head for each plate section.
In yet still another embodiment of the head cover assembly, the assembly further comprises a gasket for sealing each head to the top of the side wall and divider wall. In certain embodiments of the head cover assembly, the assembly further comprises a plurality of fasteners to attach the plate sections and heads to the pump.
In yet another embodiment of the head cover assembly, the assembly further comprises a first tube fluidly connecting the intake chambers of the plate sections and a second tube fluidly connecting the exhaust chambers of the plate sections.
In still another embodiment of the head cover assembly, the assembly further comprises a gasket for sealing each plate section to the corresponding cylinder.
Other features of the present invention will become apparent upon consideration of the following description of exemplary embodiments and the accompanying drawings.